Find the missing value. $2={?}\div7$ $?=$
Answer: We can think of division as the following: ${\text{size of the groups}} =C{\text{total}} \div{\text{number of groups}} $ We have $7$ equal groups. When we have ${2}$ in each group, what is the $C{\text{total}}$ ? ${2}= {C{?}} \div {7}$ $?$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $7 \text{ equal groups}$ ${2} \times {7} = C{14}$ The total is $C{14}$ units. $14$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $2$ $7 \text{ equal groups}$ ${2}= C{14} \div {7}$ $C{?}=C{14}$